1. Field
At least some embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to an embedded memory device and/or a memory controller including the embedded memory device.
2. Related Art
A mask ROM is a ROM in which data is at a factory level, for example, before use by a consumer. For example, programs are previously stored at a fabrication level. A memory information fixed read only memory element is a bipolar element or a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) element. Information is stored according to whether a transistor is connected between an address line and a data line. This memory information is decided according to a mask pattern when elements are fabricated. Thus, a change of the memory information is impossible, the memory information is non-volatile, and the reliability on information maintenance is high. In the mask ROM, read only contents are fixed at a fabrication level. That is, it is impossible to revise data recorded in the mask ROM.